Game Modes
Game Modes (or Playlists) in the Call of Duty series are types of multiplayer matches with their own unique objectives or rules. ''Call of Duty *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Retrieval *Behind Enemy Lines *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy Call of Duty 2 *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty 3 *Battle *Team Battle *War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Single Flag CTF Call of Duty: Roads to Victory *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Hold the Flag *King of the Hill *Team King of the Hill Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Note: These modes are also included in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, except for Ground War. *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *Domination *Ground War *Sabotage *Headquarters *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Old School *Cage Match *Variety Map Team Deathmatch (Removed) ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Hunter/Prey *Capture the Flag Call of Duty: World At War Core *Boot Camp *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Veteran *Search and Destroy *Sabotage *War *Ground War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Domination *Team Tactical *Team Survival (Nintendo Wii exclusive) *Free-For-All Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *War *Search and Destroy *Free-For-All Map Pack *Team Flags *Team Objectives *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy Cut Gamemodes *Vehicle Team Deathmatch *Tank War *Blitzkrieg *Survival Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *3rd Person Team Tactical *Hardcore Ricochet: SD (Search and Destroy) *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch Express *Mosh Pit *Hardcore Ricochet: HQ Pro *Barebones Pro *Objective Barebones Pro Cut Gamemodes *3rd Person Cage Match (removed after Stimulus Package release) *Mosh Pit (removed after the Resurgence Pack release) *Arena *Arms Race *Hardcore Free-For-All *3rd Person Free-For-All *Global Thermonuclear War *One Flag *VIP Assassination/Rescue *Hardcore for every game mode *Tactical game modes *Die Hard game modes *Defcon game modes Call of Duty: Black Ops Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Express Barebones *Pure *Classic *Team Tactical Hardcore *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Hardcore Free for All *Hardcore Headquarters *Hardcore Capture the Flag Prestige *Prestige Team Deathmatch *Prestige Hardcore *Prestige Pure Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Standard *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *'Mercenary''' *Free-for-All *Domination *Ground War *Team Defender *Demolition *Sabotage *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag Advanced *Team Tactical *Mosh Pit *'Hardcore Ricochet: TDM' *'Hardcore Ricochet: KC' *'Hardcore Ricochet: S&D' *'Hardcore Ricochet: Dom' *'Hardcore Ricochet: Team Tac.' *Barebones Community *Infected *Drop Zone Elite *'Elite Team Deathmatch' *'Elite Kill Confirmed' *'Elite Domination' *'Elite Search and Destroy' *'Elite Objectives' *'Elite HC Ricochet Mosh Pit' Alternate *Team Juggernaut *Juggernaut *Gun Game *One in the Chamber Gallery Core Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for core game modes, Team Deathmatch, Kill Confirmed, etc. Objective Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for objective game modes, Domination, Capture the Flag, etc. Alternate Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for alternate game modes, Juggernaut, Gun Game, etc. Category:Game Terms